This invention relates to a water supplying system for small-animal cages and more particularly to a water supplying system for supplying drinking water to cages in which small animals such as mice and rats for experiments are housed at research or laboratory facilities.
The conventional water supply system for small animal cages has water supply pipes for supplying water from a water supply source to the cages as will be described hereinafter. In the conventional system, the water supply pipes cannot be disassembled readily for sterilization, and water tends to stagnate in the piping. Such conditions are favorable for generation of bacteria, and accurate experimental results cannot be obtained.